Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
While a user utilizes a communication device to communicate with other devices over a network, certain technical issues of the communication device, e.g., battery outage may cause the interruption or disconnection of the communication and may further worsen user experience.